<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm sorry, is this closet taken? by tokyocherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423053">i'm sorry, is this closet taken?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry'>tokyocherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Men, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding, closet, heartbroken sookai, one-sided soogyu, one-sided tyunning, sookai, taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon seeing the love of his life get married to someone else, Kai rushes to a janitor's closet to cry his eyes out. Unbeknownst to him, it was already occupied by someone in the same situation as he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm sorry, is this closet taken?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! </p><p>this may or may not be based on true events. ;)</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai straightens the tie around his neck, looking grimly at his reflection in the mirror. He <em>should</em> be happy today, he really should. His best friend was getting married.</p><p> </p><p>However, this best friend was also the very person he is deeply in love with.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and him met when they were still in diapers. Their families were close but they were even closer. Growing up, they did everything together, from playing, to going to school, and they even slept over a lot at each other’s houses.</p><p> </p><p>They were practically attached to the hip. Even up until they had become grown-ups with their own respective jobs, they still never lost that connection between them.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way, Kai had fallen in love.</p><p> </p><p>Who could blame him? Taehyun was handsome, witty, dependable, and had been the sun in Kai’s sky. But Kai couldn’t bring himself to admit his feelings to him. Their entire friendship was on the line. He couldn’t even begin to think of what would happen if he lost Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>As a result, Taehyun found someone else. He had fallen for this guy named Beomgyu. Beomgyu was very nice to Kai, he would always bring him gifts and be very thankful that he took care of Taehyun. Kai felt like such a bad guy for disliking him.  </p><p> </p><p>When the news dropped that Taehyun and Beomgyu got engaged, the world stopped spinning. Everything was black and white. Nothing mattered anymore. Kai felt like a fish out of water.</p><p> </p><p>But he <em>forced</em> himself to be happy. He forced himself to smile and congratulate his friends, though he was a bit teary eyed. Taehyun cried with him, thinking his best friend were crying tears of happiness but it was for an entirely different reason.</p><p> </p><p>Kai knew Taehyun would be asking him a question soon. It’s the tradition with weddings. He doesn’t know how he could take it though.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai, will you be my best man?”</p><p> </p><p>Teary eyed once again, Kai has no choice but to answer yes. Taehyun hugged him, thankful for his answer. Kai gripped back just as hard, still in disbelief that this was really happening.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t believe that the love of his life was getting married to someone else and he was going the best man.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. The place was decorated with various flowers and balloons and marble columns. The Church was packed with both families of the grooms, all of them sporting proud smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Kai tried his best to join them in cheering for the newly-wed couple. When the kiss finally came that brought Beomgyu and Taehyun to be together, Kai could feel his heart drop out of his chest. It truly was over.</p><p> </p><p>Alcohol had become his companion throughout the night, downing down glass after glass after glass. Thankfully, he had a high tolerance, if not he would have been break dancing on the dance floor just like one of Taehyun’s uncles.</p><p><br/>
He spends a good portion of the wedding reception alone on their table, ignoring most of the guests. Seeing the happy couple on their table exchange love-struck smiles with each other and giving each other kisses from time to time broke Kai. He needed to get out of there, <em>immediately</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kai feels the tears start to flow again as he wanders through the halls of the building, looking for a quiet place to cry his eyes out. He finally spots a janitor’s closet and hurriedly waddles to it, entering and immediately locking the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back, he was met with another set of eyes, just as red and teary as his.</p><p> </p><p>“W—Who are you? This closet is taken, go find your own.” The guy sniffles, straightening his legs out.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Jesus, this guy was tall.</em>’ Kai thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? There’s room for two plus I don’t feel like going out and finding another closet.” Kai whimpers before plopping down opposite the guy.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence in the darkness for a while, just letting their emotions out. When Kai feels his snot drip from his nose, he pats around his pockets but was unable to find his handkerchief. He senses the guy in front of him reach with a handkerchief on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, use this. Good thing I bought an extra, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai smiles for a second, taking the handkerchief and blowing his nose into the soft cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Soobin by the way.” Soobin extends his hand again, opening for a handshake. “Call me Soobin-hyung.” He adds, noting how the other boy seemed to be younger than him. </p><p> </p><p>Kai takes it and marvels on how big his hand is. “I’m Kai.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you wanna talk about it?” Soobin starts.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about what?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin snorts, “About why you came in here running and crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai was stunned for a moment, “O—oh.” He gathers his thoughts for a while, wondering if he should open up to this guy. He decides that he’s just a random stranger and he probably won’t even remember this tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Kai replies, “I’ve been in love with the groom for <em>so long</em>. Seeing him get married to someone else in front of my eyes just took a toll on me I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, which groom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Soobin looked visibly relieved. “I thought we were both heartbroken over the same groom.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai sadly stares at him, “How long were you in love with Beomgyu?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re college buddies. We’ve been through <em>so much</em> together, heck, without him I probably wouldn’t be alive today.” Soobin smiles bitterly. “Which is why I can’t bring myself to be mad at him.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Kai with hurt in his eyes, “I <em>should</em> be mad at him, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think so?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin closes his eyes, shaking his head, “I don’t know. I just…didn’t expect him to get married so soon. I was hoping to ask him out as soon as I were financially stable in my job. I missed my chance like a fucking dumbass.” He lets out a bitter laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Kai transfers over to Soobin’s side when he noticed his shoulders were shaking. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Soobin-hyung. Isn’t it better that you guys are still friends? Isn’t it better to stay comfortable where you are rather than risk everything by confessing to them?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin shrugs, “I thought he liked me back. That’s why I never asked him out immediately. I was confident that I could ask him out when I was already doing well in life.” He sighs, his hand gripping his knees. “I was afraid all he saw of me was the loser who needed his help getting back up. I—I wanted to show him that I grew and that I were strong and capable...” Soobin’s voice cracks, making Kai reach out and drape his hand over Soobin’s.</p><p> </p><p>“…But I guess I was too late.” He finishes in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Kai looks over at him, feeling terrible.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai wished he hadn’t asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, me and Taehyun were childhood friends. I fell in love with him and I just never had the guts to confess to him. I was a fucking coward and look how it turned out.” He continues, “You know what’s the worst part about finding out they had gotten engaged?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin looks over to him, reciprocating the hand-holding. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to fake a smile and agree to being the best man. I had to fucking <em>lie</em> to his face and tell him how happy I was for him and how he deserves it because Beomgyu is perfect for him.” Kai continues, his voice getting choked up again. “But the thing is. They are perfect for each other. I don’t want to admit it but they really are. I feel so fucking terrible thinking badly about their relationship and wishing it were me and Taehyun instead.”</p><p> </p><p>They fall in a comfortable silence, with only sniffling heard. Kai takes notice of how the warmth from Soobin’s hand was seeping into his. It was sort of therapeutic, in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we really have a lot in common then.” Soobin hums, leaning back against the wall mumbling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both best men, both secretly in love with the groom, both…<em>adorable</em>.” He attempts to joke, making Kai giggle. Soobin blushes, he needed to hear that angelic sound again.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai?” Soobin calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’re going to find someone to love again?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai rolls his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic, hyung. Of course, we will. Though, it <em>might</em> take a while before we can move on from them.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tilts his head and faces Kai. “What are you gonna do when you do move on and find that person?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai looks back at him, simpering. “I’m not going to make the same mistake as I did with Taehyun, I’ll tell you that. The next time love finds me, I’m gonna do my part and act on it. No more fucking around.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin grins at him, looking at Kai with adoration. “I’ll do the same.”</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, they slowly slip back into the party just in time for the dancing to start. Wanting to continue their conversation with a glass of bourbon, Kai and Soobin tried their best to disappear from the main crowd and just find a table to drink. Unfortunately, a certain couple stopped them in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuka? Where have you been? I wanna see you dance too, yknow.” Taehyun snickers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hyunnie. I uh was just about to with Soobin over here.” He replies nervously. He can’t let his best friend know that he was drinking a lot tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu beams at them. “Oh, I see you’ve met each other already. Alright then, carry on.” He leans to Kai’s ear and whispers so that he’s the only who can hear, “To be honest, Soobin had been staring at you a lot during the ceremony so I was planning on introducing you two. I’m glad you found each other already.”   </p><p> </p><p>Kai flushes a deep red and laughs it off, thinking that Beomgyu was probably just joking. They say goodbye to the newly-wed couple, moving to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they had reached the bar, the song changed to a slower one. Couples immediately flocked to the center with their partners.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai? Can I interest you in a dance?” Soobin asks, bowing comically and holding his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a dork, y’know?” Kai responds, taking Soobin’s hand in his and leading him to the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>The slow song plays softly from the speakers and the fairy lights above them twinkled playfully, illuminating the two boys below.</p><p> </p><p>Kai tentatively places his hands around Soobin’s neck, with the other boy wrapping his own around Kai’s waist. They sway together for a while, not really making eye contact, afraid of admitting that there might be something going on between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai hums, looking Soobin in the eye. Now that they’re standing close, he notices how handsome Soobin is. His jet-black hair perfectly accents his slightly chubby cheeks, pouty lips and cute button nose. He also takes note on how they’re about the same height.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe in destiny?” Soobin asks, his eyes sparkling mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>Kai snorts, “I believe we’re both just drunk as hell and whatever you’re about to say might be the alcohol talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin shushes him up, “No wait lemme talk first. What if the universe brought us together on this very day? Like, what if they wanted us to meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“And why would they do that?” Kai plays along.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably to make up for the fact that we’re losing the love of our lives? I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, are you asking me out?” Kai asks in a deadpanned tone.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin’s cheeks flame a cherry-red color. “N—No! I mean, yes! I mean, if you’re okay with it because I gotta be honest… I feel something here, Kai.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai sports his own blush, a smile creeping on his face. “I feel something too, hyung. But—”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a ‘but’?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kai rolls his eyes, “Let me finish.” Soobin nods, his eyes still a bit widened in shock. “But I still need time to move on and I’m sure you do too. Plus, I don’t want whatever’s going to happen between us to just be a rebound.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin frowns, he can’t believe he was just rejected. “So, what do you propose we do then?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai scrunches his face in concentration, “Hm. How about for tonight, we just enjoy our company and leave the thinking about the future for tomorrow when we’re a bit more sober and less emotional.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin beams at him, “Alright. Let’s do that.”</p><p> </p><p>They continue to sway in silence, the music thankfully drowning out all of their anxious thoughts about each other. Would it be a good idea to immediately jump in into a relationship? How sure would they be that they truly have gotten over their respective crushes?</p><p> </p><p>The next day, they face a mark of reality. They realize this isn’t just going to be some fairytale story of them getting together. Kai’s feelings for Taehyun isn’t just gonna disappear overnight and the same with Soobin and Beomgyu so Kai comes up with a proposal.</p><p> </p><p>“So, in a year then? Will you be alright with that?” Kai asks, perching his arms on the balcony, watching the sunrise with Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>The other boy is a bit hesitant at first, but knowing how long Kai had been in love Taehyun, this might be good enough time to move on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait for you. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>They exchange numbers and Kai leaves him with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to call him in a year.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Of course, they couldn’t resist keeping in touch with each other as the months went by. Slowly, they had learned more things about each other. They talked about everything, and anything. Their friends had even nicknamed them chewing gums and speculated if they were dating already.</p><p> </p><p>The two paid them no mind and just focused on cultivating their relationship with each other. Eventually, they got an apartment together. If you asked them, they might reason out that it was because it was a lot closer to their jobs, but we all know what the true reason is.</p><p> </p><p>Staying true to their words, the both of them kept their promise. One year. One year to move on, to grow, and to let go of the people that they’ve been in love with for so long. One year to mature and realize their true feelings towards each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One year later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin crosses out his calendar for the last day, grinning excitedly when his phone finally rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you free tonight, Soobin-hyung?” He hears Kai on the other end ask shyly. He had dreamt for this day to come for the longest time and now it was finally time.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin smiles, “Oh, I’ve already made us a reservation at the new fancy restaurant down the street. See you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>He hears Kai giggles from the other end, filling Soobin up with immeasurable joy.</p><p> </p><p>“See you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any kudos and/or comments will be appreciated!</p><p>thank you so much for reading. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>